Russian Rolette
by YAH.BOUT
Summary: Por que a vida sempre pode dar um giro 180º... Ainda mais quando, aparentemente, não há uma esperança.   "As mudanças nunca ocorrem sem inconvenientes, até mesmo do pior para o melhor. Richard Hooker"  Mpreg!


**Russian Rolette **

por Myah. L . Black

Autora: Myah. L . Black – no 6v, aka YAH . BOUT

Beta: Camila – aka Miih, no 6v

Indicação (ou seria contra indicação?): menores de 18 aninhos saindo da salinha agora!

Spoilers: Até a Ordem da Fênix – inicialmente ¬¬'

Avisos: Isso é uma fict slash, amorezinhos de mamãe. então se você não acha lindo/maravilhoso/supremo ver dois garotos seguirem seus próprios sentimentos e se amarem, então é melhor procurar uma outra fict! Porque mais do que descobrirem o amor, eles vão, em algum momento fazer bem mais do que você faz/fez escondido da sua mãe! Logo, busque uma fict da Hanna Montana pra ler, ok?

Ship: Harry Potter (aka Potty) X Draco Malfoy 

**Disclaimer**: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p>Nota da autora: Primeiramente: FELIZ NOIVINHA? SEU 1º PRESENTE CHEGOU!<p>

Agora...

Oi gente (\o/) Essa fict é uma long nem tão long assim, vai ter uns sete capítulos, em media! O plot está pronto, e essa fict existe desde o verão do ano passado, mas eu não tinha a mínima coragem pra postar, porque eu não gosto muito dos meus textos. Essa é a minha primeira HD, meu primeiro slash e provavelmente será o meu primeiro lemon – mas vai demorar...(.-.)

Essa fict é um presente – uma chantagem na verdade, but... – para a minha noivinha linda, a Isa, a quem eu apresentei a RR essa semana, e meio que me encheu até eu postar, e aqui a RR está, porque a minha noivinha tem que estar sempre feliz e mimada, no geral as minhas noivas tem que ser muito mimadas, então...

E para você futura Senhora Souza !

E agradecer do fundo do meu coração a Miih, que betou isso bem rapidinho, sem ela eu JAMAIS postaria isso tãoooo rápido, ela foi um amor e fez o trabalho de betar essas 10 paginas, obrigada Miih! sem você nada disso seria possível !

AH, em algum momento terá Mpreg, ok? E esse capitulo é bem angust, mas foi o que eu disse a Isa, logo no 2º capitulo as coisas mudam, e acaba a fase angust da fict!

* * *

><p><strong> 1 Capitulo - If you play, you play for keeps.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Take a breath, take it deep Tome um fôlego, profundamente<strong>

**Calm yourself, he says to me Acalme-se, ele me diz**

**If you play, you play for keeps Se você jogar, você joga para ficar**

**Take a gun, and count to three Pegue uma arma, e conte até três**

** I'm sweating it now, moving Eu estou suando agora, me movendo lentamente**

* * *

><p>À medida que andava o chão sentia o peso dos passos do homem e sua carga que era arrastada corredores e escadas acima. Na penumbra daquilo que poderia algum dia ter sido chamado de castelo, se este não tivesse sido tão destroçado ao longo do tempo, não permitindo que alguém pudesse denominá-lo mais deste modo. Mas, se por ventura fosse assim chamado, este seria conhecido como: O Castelo das almas perdidas, das almas que carregam o peso de assassinatos, torturas e todo o tipo de crueldade. E cada cela era preenchida com uma destas almas pútridas vigiadas por expectros sedentos daquelas almas que residiam em corpos já irreconhecíveis e pela loucura que havia corrompido cada mente. O chão era mais frio que o próprio gelo - se isso fosse possível -, os corredores tinham um odor de mofo, carne, sal e sangue; não havia janelas por isso o lugar era sombras e não dava para saber se era dia ou noite. Os corredores eram gigantes e formam um labirinto cujo era impossível se localizar, já que cada parede de pedra era nua - todas eram iguais -, possuíam vários andares, tanto acima da terra quanto subterrâneos.<p>

Porém, naquele momento no lado de fora daquele lugar se fazia noite, o mar que cercava o local estava em dia de tormenta, resistindo bravamente ao vento que vinha sem piedade devastando o castelo. E a chuva que caia grossa perecia a este mesmo vento, se deixando levar e atingindo sem pena as paredes e muros daquele lugar onde nem sequer os animais ousavam se aproximar.

E lá dentro do Castelo das almas perdidas, o homem de um metro e noventa e cinco, cabelos negros ralos, pele tão branca que parecia doente e macilenta - que mais pareciam escamas e feridas -, de lábios finos e retos com dentes que mais se aproximavam a caninos, olhos negros que brilhavam a insanidade e a fome... Fome de sangue; tinha as mãos esqueléticas, mas ainda sim seus músculos eram visíveis e era incrivelmente forte, cheirava a carcaça e não estava longe de se tornar um, tinha feições cadavéricas e nariz quebrado, se vestia de preto da cabeça aos pés e sua capa o deixava mais parecido com a imagem da própria morte.

Ele carregava uma carga que se comparado a ele era incrivelmente frágil e que era arrastada sem nenhuma dificuldade, pois se quer era pesada. A Carga humana tinha pele branca como porcelana e esta por mais desidratado que estivesse, era macia como pétalas de rosas, bem mais baixo se comparado ao seu algoz - já que possuía um metro e setenta e cinco; estava magro devido à falta de alimentação, mas nunca foi atlético, tinha antes disso um porte esguio, sua face e feições eram aristocráticas e os lábios estavam cinza, mas antes eram vermelho-pálidos; cheirava a vomito, pois horas antes tinha posto toda a bile pra fora, e seus olhos prata como as estrelas estavam nublados, ficando cor de nevoa e os cabelos eram de um único loiro platinado e estavam na altura dos ombros, opacos.

O homem continuou arrastando a carga corredores sem fim, até parar na única porta que naquele lugar estava aberta, a porta era de madeira maciça e rudimentar. Ela abria para uma sala que fedia a urina e maresia, a sala era vazia sem nenhum móvel ou objeto salvo um trapo cinza jogado no chão, o lugar era escuro e as paredes de pedra reluziam a água que penetrava no teto, não havia uma só janela ou se quer um buraco que entrasse luz. O homem arremessou a carga que bateu contra o chão em um baque surdo. Uma risada seca cortou o ar por conta da aterrissagem do loiro. E logo em seguida, a porta foi fechada e vários feitiços foram executados. Mas a carga já tinha perdido a consciência e esteve há dias assim - e entre um e outro desmaio levava minutos. Sua testa reluzia no escuro o suor gelado, enquanto a febre aumentava; ele tremia e tinha convulsões.

Vomitou novamente.

Ficou assim a noite inteira, tremendo e convulsionando enquanto chovia e os gritos dos prisioneiros ecoavam.

Naquele momento de nada valia o passado de Dinheiro, Poder e Sangue.

Uma vida inteira mudada em um mês.

E daqui a mais cinco dias ela daria um novo giro de 180° graus.

* * *

><p><em>Dois dias Depois.<em>

_Londres, 7 de novembro de 1998._

Em passos rápidos um homem moreno, alto e de inconfundíveis olhos verdes tentava driblar a todos e atravessar o corredor do subsolo dois, que naquela sexta caótica parecia sem fim. A cada instante alguém lhe trazia algum documento, uma informação sigilosa ou tentava puxar conversa e convida-lo para fazer algo à noite... Pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Não que isso impedisse o homem de rebeldes cabelos ébano curtos,que ainda conservava da infância um sorriso tímido, pele bronzeada; de expressões faciais não mais juvenis, mas estas já ostentavam o homem que era e havia uma barba rala por fazer; os olhos verdes que permaneciam por de trás dos aros de seu antigo óculos – que teve de ser enfeitiçado para ficar um pouco maior, mas estes mesmos olhos vinham com a marca da guerra, uma sombra que não importava o quanto tempo havia passado e ainda estava ali - e sua cicatriz em forma de raio, de responder a todos educadamente, mesmo em seu intimo querendo ignorar a cada um naquela altura do campeonato. Estava exausto e maluco para chegar a seu apartamento e finalizar o dia de trabalho.

O Chefe dos Aurores, e que naquele momento corria para pegar o elevador que levava ao Átrio era Harry James Potter, ou também conhecido como herói do mundo bruxo, desde que tinha comandado as forças da Ordem da Fênix na guerra após a morte de seu tutor e diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore e vencido o Lord das Trevas, livrando assim o mundo do caos. E apartir daí, mesmo que Harry tentasse, ele não conseguia um momento de sossego, pois ainda havia vários bruxos foragidos e que como Chefe Aurores - e como sua missão pessoal - ainda cabia a ele continuar de pé naquela luta.

E vinha de brinde ter que conviver com uma fama da qual ele fugia e que nem tampouco se orgulhava.

E por isso chegar ao Átrio ou seguir adiante com sua vida era tão difícil para o bruxo, apesar de este desejar sim uma família. Mas como se mal tinha tempo para os amigos? Sabia que estava devendo uma visita aos seus dois melhores amigos – que mais eram seus irmãos – em sua casa nova ou há quanto tempo não ia jantar com os todos os Weasley?

Mas ele não tinha opção. Ele devia isso aos seus pais, Sirius e seu mentor Albus Dumbledore.

Até lá era se contentar com seu estômago roncando.

Parou já em frente ao elevador acompanhado por memorandos interdepartamentais em forma de aviõezinhos de papel cor violeta.

O elevador chegou e abriu, se apresentando a Harry completamente cheio, e como não era uma opção esperar o próximo - que provavelmente viria mais cheio -, o moreno entrou olhando para o chão rezando para não ser reconhecido ou ao menos ser ignorado. Mas como sempre o moreno fora prontamente recebido por tentativas de conversas e demonstrações desprezíveis de superioridade as quais o auror fazia questão de ignorar.

O elevador se abriu revelando um Átrio abarrotado de bruxos, em sua maioria indo embora como ele.

- Harry – gritou uma voz muito conhecida para Harry, e nisso ele procurou pelo dono da voz encontrando-o acenando para ele, um homem que se destacava ante aos outros pela sua cabeleira ruiva.

- Oi Ron – disse o moreno já ao lado do ruivo – O que você esta fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar em casa cuidando da Mione e do Josh? – disse Harry estranhando o fato do amigo ainda estar aqui se este já tinha sido liberado à tarde.

- E que eu vim aqui para dar entrada ao meu pedido de licença por conta de um exame que a Hermione fez agora à tarde, e que esse exame apontou um risco para a gravidez dos gêmeos. E por conta disso eu quero ficar em casa pra cuidar dela e das crianças – disse Ron com a face preocupada.

E que antes da guerra acabar Hermione descobriu que estava grávida de Ron, e logo após descobriram que eram gêmeos - mais um casalzinho para a família Weasley-, além do filho adotivo de ambos: Josh de sete anos, uma criança de cabelos castanhos e de olhos azuis e que por mais incrível que parecesse possuía a fisionomia de ambos; era um sobrevivente de guerra, que os pais trouxas foram assassinados e que Ron salvou em um ataque de comensais da morte a um orfanato. E logo, este conquistou tanto Hermione quanto o ruivo que eles quiseram adotaram o bruxinho que vivia com o casal em uma casa numa área residencial de Londres. Ron era Auror assim como Harry e Hermione trabalhava como Co - Diretora da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, também no ministério. E assim vivam confortavelmente desde então.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Ron, você vai ver não e nada mais grave e logo os gêmeos vão estar aqui. E você vai ser um grande pai. – disse o moreno tentando acalmar o amigo – E fez certo em pedir a licença, não há por que você esta aqui se a Mione e as crianças precisam de você. Agora mais do que nunca você é mais necessário lá do que aqui, só faltam mais alguns foragidos e isso vai acabar – disse Harry convicto, ou quanto a ultima parte se convencendo.

- E você tem que ir lá um dia desses, a Hermione já falou que se não for logo, vai lhe tirar o direito de ser padrinho de um dos gêmeos – disse Ron já rindo – E Josh esta com saudades do Tio dele.

- Pode deixar que assim que puder eu irei. Prometo – disse Harry um pouco triste por saber que ainda demoraria a chegar o momento em que poderia fazer uma visita aos amigos.

- Agora eu tenho que ir Harry, entregar estes documentos logo para ainda chegar na hora do jantar. Tchau Harry – disse o ruivo estendendo a mão para o moreno que a apertou e se despediu.

Harry continuou seu caminho passando pelas pessoas para chegar à rede de Flú, até olhar o relógio e xingar mentalmente. Não poderia ir para o apartamento. Teria que ir direto para o St. Mungus, sem nem comer nem descansar antes.

Mas o moreno se tranqüilizou ao lembrar o porquê de ir para o hospital bruxo. Sorriu.

Quando chegou a sua vez, pegou o Pó de Flú e disse St. Mungus em alto e bom som.

O Corpo já tinha parado de se debater no chão e agora só tremia levemente devido ao frio que fazia no local, e ao fato dele estar molhado por causa do vomito.

Gotas da infiltração caíram em seu rosto uma a uma, até por fim lhe despertar... Ou ao menos o tirar de sua inconsciência, os olhos de nevoa se abriram pesados e encontraram o nada, uma escuridão profunda onde não se via ou sequer ouvia algo. Estava tonto e sua cabeça pesava e zunia, não conseguia manter o foco, até que ouviu um barulho que mais lembrava a um *guincho* de rato, e o som o despertara por inteiro, devido a repulsa daqueles animais.

Meneou a cabeça tentando enxergar algo, e quando desistiu tentou destingir de onde aquele som vinha sem sucesso. Até que um barulho de metal foi ouvido e ele se arrastou ate lá. E quando por fim se esbarrou com aquilo que mais parecia um prato de metal, colocou o seu dedo e sentiu algo gelado e aguado, ergueu até os lábios rachados e não faria isso se já não estivesse há cinco dias com fome. Engoliu aquilo e logo em seguida vomitou, se é que ainda havia algo para colocar pra fora. Torceu o nariz ante aquela coisa, mas não agüentaria mais sem comida.

Ergueu o prato de metal até a boca, deixando cair um pouco, já que seus braços trêmulos não agüentavam erguidos nem mais um segundo. Sorveu o liquido intragável e largou o prato que ao cair fez um barulho que lhe garantiu mais *guinchos* de rato.

Mas o loiro não agüentava mais acordado, o corpo já ficando torpe e tremulo, a febre aumentava e ele estava zonzo. Foi apalpando até sentir um tecido poroso e fino e se largou ali.

Fechou os olhos se entregando a inconsciência.

Ou quase.

E então a luz inundou o local pútreo, e o seu algoz que o encarcerou lá entrou.

- Vejo que tomou toda a sopa – disse e soltou uma risada insana – Sabe que eu fiquei até preocupado se você iria tomá-la ou não, pois sendo um nobre sangue puro talvez não esteja acostumado a nossa humilde comida. Mas vejo que se adaptou bem – disse sorrindo amostrando os dentes caninos.

- E então gostou do seu quarto? – continuou o homem – Eu preparei especialmente para você. O quê que houve que você não me responde? O gato comeu sua língua? – disse ao lado do corpo do loiro cativo. - E acho que consegui ensinar-lhe bons modos – o homem sibilou ao mesmo tempo em que deslizou os dedos no rosto do jovem.

- Nunca – disse o loiro cuspindo no rosto do algoz, com o restante de força que ainda possuía.

- Isso é o que iremos ver – disse, e logo em seguida se levantou e limpou o rosto com as costas do braço, meteu a mão no pesado sobretudo, e puxou a varinha apontando para o corpo sujo no chão – _Crucius._

O Corpo do loiro se contorceu e suas entranhas pareciam que iriam se liquefazer, seu corpo já dolorido já não suportava mais, e por conta da febre recomeçou a convulsionar e vomitar; sangue passou a escorrer de seu nariz e sua boca pois os dentes estavam apertando o lábio inferior e a tez dele ficou cinza e as têmporas azuladas.E ele perdera a consciência novamente.

E com um meneio da varinha o feitiço foi cortado, mas o corpo continuava a convulsionar.

- E logo, logo você será meu brinquedinho. Eu vou te domar. - e o homem se aproximou novamente dele e lhe segurou o rosto e sibilou – Eu, um maldito sangue-ruim vou dominar o herdeiro primogênito sangue-puro. No quinto dos Infernos ou se preferir assim chamar, Azkaban. Eu vou te matar Draco Malfoy.– disse o moreno de dentes caninos. E saiu da cela enquanto o loiro permanecia da mesma maneira quase morrendo de antes.

Harry saiu da lareira para entrar na recepção do Hospital bruxo St. Mungus, este possui cinco andares e o térreo, que é onde fica a recepção em que o moreno estava. Esta era composta por quatro salas, a primeira onde ficava o balcão e se podia ter informações sobre os pacientes, visitas, agendamento de consulta ou encaminhamento para tais consultas, dados sobre os andares e de acordo com o problema qual andar buscar e etc. A segunda sala era uma espécie de sala de espera para parentes ou pacientes esperarem para serem atendidos ou terem informações mais precisas dos próprios Medi-bruxos, desta sala havia a direita um corredor que levava ao elevador e a esquerda um corredor para consultas menos relevantes com Medi-bruxos (*). As Cores das paredes eram de um branco gelo que por fim deixava qualquer um doente, as paredes eram nuas, senão por um ou dois quadros espalhados do criador daquele hospital.

O Auror seguiu em direção ao balcão e repetiu o mesmo ato de todas as suas sextas livres. Entregou seus documentos, fez à apresentação, requeriu a visita e por fim assinou os dados , recebeu o crachá e ignorou a senhora que lhe informava o andar que deveria seguir, já que como ir ali era sua rotina conhecia o andar de cor.

Seguiu até o elevador e foi para o quinto andar onde ficava o salão de chá dos visitantes. O elevador foi rápido, já que naquele dia o local tinha pouco movimento, pois, a maioria das visitas eram feitas aos sábados. Entrou no elevador apenas acompanhado de uma Medi-bruxa que aparentava uns cinqüenta anos e era gorda, que felizmente lhe ignorou.

E em menos de alguns segundos lá estava Harry indagando uma estagiaria sobre quando trariam a paciente, e a jovem de cabelos negros e sorriso simpático responderá que ela estava no banho, e que logo que saísse a trariam e o moreno deveria sentar e esperar.

Harry seguiu até um dos bancos do Salão e não conseguiu conter um sorriso em seu rosto. Fazia aquela visita a messes e esse era o único compromisso que ele correspondia. A única coisa que fazia quando não estava trabalhando e que acabava esperando com carinho.

Suas visitas semanais a Narcissa Malfoy.

O Auror acabou perdendo o seu olhar na janela e sem perceber foi sendo levado pelas memórias que lhe levou a essa amizade com a Senhora Malfoy, apesar de que Harry nunca voltou a vê-la como a Senhora Malfoy desde que esta lhe salvou a vida em sua primeira missão pela ordem da fênix, que mesmo bem sucedida lhe rendera vários dias de cama e ter retornado desta um caco.

_Fora no momento em o moreno tinha acabado de salvar Tonks e duelado contra três comensais simultaneamente. Estava consumido e tinha acabado de levar várias Cruciatus, não se agüentava mais de pé. Então vieram mais quatro em seguida e Harry cambaleando procurou a esmo um local para se esconder, com sangue escorrendo do seu nariz e cabeça. Por fim acabou dando de cara com uma mulher de pele tão branca quanto à própria neve, e de cabelos cor de ouro e raios de sol, uma fisionomia que mais se assemelhava a de uma princesa de contos de fada apesar de já estar com quarenta anos, lábios cor de rosa e vestida de negro. _

_E naquela hora, Harry realmente acreditou que tinha falhado terrivelmente e que aquele era, por mais bela que fosse: o anjo da morte._

_Porém o moreno estancou ao reconhecer a mulher e seu medo foi crescendo ao ouvir passos se aproximando e a que tudo indicava eram os comensais.. _

_Ela iria o entregar._

_Mas então Harry se surpreendeu ao ver que quem quer que fosse havia seguido em diante e a mulher se abaixou e colocou a mão sobre sua testa, para logo em seguida passar uma poção com um pedaço de seu vestido na face do moreno, que passou a sentir um alivio imediato em sua cabeça e em seus pulmões. O fez sorver um liquido arroxeado que o fez se sentir como novo. O futuro Auror levantou e antes de agradecer foi emudecido pela mão suave que lhe tapava os lábios delicadamente._

_- Não precisa agradecer – disse ela com uma voz indecifrável – Não concordo com o que ele faz, e lá que estão aqueles por quem eu vivo, então minha vida e ter que segui-lo – e então a loira sorriu sabiamente – E no mais no seu mundo não haverá espaço para pessoas como eu, de uma era que morrerá ou se já não morreu com o seu nascimento. Mas espero que um dia ainda me prove que eu estou errada._

_Disse Narcissa, e sem mais nem menos aquele anjo seguiu a passos lentos, em direção a um caminho oposto ao do moreno, e logo em seguida a voz de Fred Weasley despertou Harry que voltou a lutar como antes._

_OoO_

_Então quase um ano depois em meio uma missão onde o mesmo Harry que fora salvo pelo Anjo loiro mudou radicalmente, se tornando um incrível duelista e quase inatingível._

_E nesta missão a mansão Malfoy onde houve a terceira maior batalha da segunda guerra bruxa, o futuro Auror após combater incessantemente a noite inteira, por volta da alvorada, e ter conseguindo o triunfo sobre os comensais e um encontro com Voldemort; Harry entrou nas masmorras da mansão e encontrou Narcissa, que estava quase morta e possuía vestígios de tortura e estupro._

_E o menino-que-sobreviveu levou-a até Hogwarts, onde Madame Pomfrey cuidou da mulher e lhe salvou a vida. Mas mesmo após Narcisa recobrar a consciência ela perdeu o juízo, só que devido às condições e o St. Mungus não ser tão seguro para ela, a loira ficou a base de sedativos._

_E desde então, Harry a transferiu, para lutar pela saúde mental daquele Anjo que uma vez salvou o moreno e agora ele daria – e bancaria – de tudo para salva-lá._

_E ao longo dos messes ela foi obtendo melhoras significativas. Já conversa, interagia , fazia sua própria higiene pessoal e também comia sozinha._

_E Harry Potter passou a visitá-la frequentemente, já que ela não tinha mais ninguém se não ele. _

_E por fim Narcissa Malfoy conquistou o carinho de Harry._

- Senhor Potter – disse a cabelos negros, e que segundo o crachá se chamava Melody, e que trouxera de volta o moreno de seus devaneios – Aqui está a paciente - disse ela ate deixar Harry e Narcisa sozinhos.

Narcissa estava com os cabelos soltos e bem penteados, vestia uma camisola de algodão branco e um hobby azul bebê e sentava-se em uma cadeira de rodas.

- Oi Harry – disse Narcissa que se tornou uma pessoa incrivelmente doce, com um sorriso desmedido e carinhoso – Já estava me perguntando quando aquela estagiaria se retiraria para podermos conversar. - e então ela estancou e se aproximou de Harry como se fosse contar um segredo e o moreno vendo aquilo se aproximou mais dela para ouvi-la

– Eu acho que elas ainda sonham com o fato de que o meu príncipe vem aqui por causa delas, coitadinhas – disse com um olhar de falsa pena para depois dar uma leve risada ao qual Harry acompanhou.

- È, mais acho que cedo ou tarde, elas percebem que eu só venho aqui pra visitar a minha amiga com nome de flor e rosto de princesa – disse Harry sorrindo para a Senhora Malfoy, que acabou ficando vermelha ante ao comentário. E desde o inicio das visitas Narcissa chamava o Auror de filho ou príncipe, não pelo fato de saber que ele era o grande Harry Potter mais só pelo carinho que ela resguardava ao moreno a quem se apegou como um filho.

- Harry sabia que não é muito nobre da sua parte deixar uma senhora neste estado encabulada, hum? – disse a Senhora com ares de quem tinha se zangado e mãos na cintura.

- Por um caso falei alguma mentira Narcissa – disse o moreno devolvendo a mesma maneira.

- Falou, porém para agradar essa velha aqui, você acaba dizendo essas coisas tão doces. Ah, meu filho – ela suspirou - Mas vamos mudar de assunto ou você fica ai mentindo a tarde inteira e não acaba me contando como você está. Então quando o senhor pretende me deixar orgulhosa e encontrar uma nora pra mim? – disse Narcisa já mais séria.

- È isso que dá este lugar não ter espelhos, a senhora acaba perdendo a noção do quanto e bonita. Sabe do que mais na próxima eu trarei um espelho para você – disse Harry tentando fugir do assunto, porém não conseguiu passar pelas barreiras que aqueles profundos olhos azuis de Cissy eram – E também Cissy você sabe que eu não tenho tempo pra isso. E sempre uma missão pra completar, mais outra para organizar e julgamentos para depor e assistir. Não é como se eu tivesse cabeça ou tempo para conhecer alguém – disse o Auror em tom de desabafo, pois por incrível que parecesse, ninguém o compreendia melhor do que a Senhora Malfoy.

- Mas teria tempo e cabeça se parasse de visitar essa velha tola e buscasse outras companhias nesse tempo livre; e ainda por cima em uma sexta à noite. E você já se esforçou demais ao longo da sua vida, já não esta na hora de parar e formar uma família? Eu desejo o melhor pra você Harry, e eu o imagino como um grande pai de família. Mas você precisa formar uma para isso.- terminou a loira segurando as mãos grandes e calejadas do homem. Esmeralda encarando as Safiras.

- Não e como se eu não desejasse isso também. Mas, eu devo terminar com tudo isso, estar lá até o fim, é o que eu devo aos meus pais e aos que eu amo e perdi. Não posso parar até lá – parou Harry respirando fundo e segurando as mãos suaves e pequenas sobre as suas – E isso não tem nada a ver com as minhas visitas Cissy, imagine eu sem ver a minha grande amiga por tanto tempo, você me ouve e me aconselha e em momento algum me atrapalha. Eu gosto de vir, independente de falta de tempo ou não, eu jamais deixaria de visitá-la. A Senhora faz parte da minha vida e minha família, e sem você eu não estaria aqui – disse o moreno com a voz seria e determinada, com uma convicção que pertence aqueles que após saberem como o mundo é dão valor a cada caminho tomado.

- Obrigado Harry, e não tome isso como responsabilidade sua, mas, você é a única família que eu tenho – disse ela com um sorriso fraco e com os olhos mareados que o moreno fez questão de secar e a abraçou de forma atrapalhada, já que ela estava sentada e era muito menor se comparado a ele, e este estava de pé para abraçá-la e era muito mais alto - e como todo homem desajeitado.

E logo após o abraço Narcissa fez questão de levar a conversa para um rumo mais leve até a hora de se despedirem, já que havia anoitecido e com promessas de novas visitas a loira fora levada pela estagiaria para seu quarto no quarto andar, e Harry seguiu até a recepção para ir de Flú para casa.

Onde tomou um banho quente, comeu qualquer coisa na geladeira e dormiu.

* * *

><p><em>Na Manha seguinte.<em>

_Dia 8 de Novembro de 1998, Azkaban._

Draco acordou ao sentir algo passando pela sua perna, e assim que se lembrou onde estava e de seus "companheiros de cela" levantou ou ao menos tentou, de primeira.

Seu corpo estava acabado e não havia uma só parte dele que não ardia e doía. O ar era difícil de conseguir e ele tremia. Isso sem contar à fome que estava e o enjôo que parecia o perseguir, não importasse que a qualquer momento acabaria vomitando sangue. "_Se eu ainda tiver sangue" _pensou amargo.

Até que a porta se abriu e o loiro se refreou ante qualquer ação, porém não podia fazer nada se não esperar o que quer que fosse. E esperava silenciosamente que fosse aquele estúpido covarde para vir matá-lo _e acabar de vez com aquilo._

Mas quando a porta se abriu surpreendentemente o homem que entrou ali, não era aquele rato _miserável_ e sim outro de aparência temerosa acompanhado de dois _armários_. O homem tinha apenas cinco centímetros a menos que ele de altura e sua pele era morena canela, cabelo crespo curto negro, cavanhaque e metido em um terno surrado marrom.

Este se aproximou cautelosamente de Draco como se este lhe apresenta-se algum perigo e não o contrário. E de frente ao loiro - porém com a distância de alguns passos - ele parou.

- Bem meu nome e Carl Greig, e eu não vou lhe torturar ou coisa parecida. Só estou aqui em nome do Fudd para fazer alguns exames com você e ver qual é o seu estado de saúde, é o que fui instruído a fazer. E é só o que vou fazer.- disse o homem, e logo este retirou a varinha do terno, e não é como se Malfoy pudesse contestar ou algo parecido. E então começou uma série de feitiços que apresentavam o quadro de saúde do prisioneiro.

Todas vinham com respostas diferentes mais apontavam para a mesma seta:

Draco Malfoy estava morrendo

Até que um dois feitiços que informava sobre o quadro geral do paciente de acordo com a cor da fumaça que o rodeava ficou azul bebê, e o homem franziu o cenho. Mas Draco estava cansado demais para perceber isso, e logo o Medi-bruxo contratado por Fudge colocava feitiços sem parar nele e o loiro ficou de repente assustado.

- Oh meu Merlin – disse o homem pálido, e logo Carl mandou as favas seu medo pelo o prisioneiro, até por que tinha completa certeza sobre a debilidade do loiro no chão, e se aproximou. Já ao seu lado perguntou:

– O senhor... Senhor Malfoy já teve relações sexuais com outro homem? – O outro perguntou a seu lado.

Draco ficou entre o lívido e o assustado e deu de ombros para si mesmo, já estava quase morto de qualquer forma. O que mais faltava?

- Sim, eu já tive – respondeu com a voz despida de qualquer sentimento.

- Nos últimos três messes? - perguntou Carl já tremendo.

- Sim, nesse período – respondeu já mais receoso pela cara do homem.

- Então Senhor Malfoy, mesmo que isso vá contra as minhas regras. E pelo fato que eu não deveria lhe dizer isso. A merda eles. Vem uma criança.

- Criança, como assim? – respondeu Draco impassível.

- O Senhor esta esperando um Filho, por mais absurdo que pareça o senhor está grávido.

A face de Draco despencou. Primeiro veio terror; depois a descrença e o sarcasmo.

- E você quer que eu acredite nisso? – disse ele e uma risada estrangulada lhe fugiu da garganta – Fudge tem que aprender a jogar, melhor porque essa piada está horrível.

- O senhor está vendo isso – disse Carl tirando um vidrinho com um liquido verde de seu casaco – Cheire e vê se não reconhece – e logo o homem levou o vidrinho, já destampado até o nariz do loiro, e este ficou sem reação ante aquilo – Agora eu bebo – e o moreno sorveu o liquido – O Senhor esta Grávido, e está esperando um filho.

O homem com a pele canela levantou-se ao ser chamado por um dos armários.

- Sinto muito – Carl disse.

Já fora da escuridão da cela ele respirou fundo enquanto tremia.

Ele sabia que não podia fazer nada. E que se sentiria culpado por ter que ficar de braços cruzados.

E logo em seguida a porta foi fechada lentamente, enquanto o mundo de Draco Malfoy submergia na escuridão.

_E não era só pelo fato da porta estar sendo fechada._

As paredes ruíam e caiam sobre sua cabeça, pois tudo fazia sentido demais.

E não deveria fazer. Mas os enjôos, o mal-estar e os desmaios; já havia passado por coisas ruins, não era para estar tão mau daquele jeito, não possuía sequer forças para andar e sua magia natural já teria se demonstrado.

Tudo se encaixava bem de mais... Mas uma criança. Como ele iria criar um filho. Um ser dentro de si. Havia algo.

Ele podia sentir.

E não podia contar com ninguém já que seu pai estava há algumas celas, louco. E sua mãe morta.

Não podia contar com ninguém além de si mesmo.

Ambos estavam mortos não havia o que fazer.

A sua volta tudo estava ruindo e cai pesadamente sobre suas costas. Não havia outra forma_._

"_Mas de qualquer forma essa criança não iria sobreviver"_ riu amargamente _"Não há um lugar pra essa criança, ao menos ela terá a tumba perfeita" _pensou o loiro, antes de cair de novo em sono profundo.

Se mundo estava em _ruínas_.

A mesa de mármore negro reluzia pela luz vinda da chama da lareira, e está também estava anormalmente com uma caixa de charuto cubano trouxa e uma garrafa de *Champanhe* Francês. Não que o homem atrás daquela mesa não fosse um amante do que havia em sua mesa, mas nunca os levava a sua área de trabalho, onde era visível demais. Entretanto, abrirá uma exceção naquela noite onde daria fim de uma vez por todas na jogada mais arriscada, porém a mais inteligente de sua vida. E isso sim merecia uma comemoração como aquela.

Mesmo que fora de hora.

Pois antes do amanhecer teria se livrado da maior pedra no sapato que possuía, logo que seu perito o examinasse, seu mais obediente servo daria fim ao ultimo herdeiro do legado dos Malfoy. E sua ordem foi clara quanto a esse ponto. E até aquele instante nunca foi questionado quanto a nada e suas ordens sempre foram seguidas à risca. Então um sorriso sádico brotou dos lábios rachados, pálidos e finos; de um senhor de aparência bem mais velha do que sua própria idade o posiciona; cabelos brancos e ralos, e na parte da frente já havia demonstração de calvície e uma barriga um tanto quanto acentuada - do modo mais formal de se referir - já que na fase de guerra este entrara em uma fase onde estava tão nervoso que acabou descontando tudo na comida.

Mas cabe observar que a preocupação nunca foi com outra pessoa, e sim com o seu cargo como Ministro da magia.

Cornelius Fudge era o tipo de homem que nascera com a sede de poder, e mesmo que não possuísse os requisitos mais importantes chegou lá usando todos os artifícios que possuía e mais algumas cartas que pegou emprestado de outras mangas, por sinal. Ele era aquela pessoa surpreendente e com a lábia e a astúcia de uma serpente, já que a serpente não é o animal mais forte ou o maior ou o mais rápido e ainda por cima era inferior a uma cobra e seu veneno letal, mas mesmo assim não foi à serpente que fez Eva pecar?

E Fudge era a serpente que fez com que todos cometessem o pecado de colocá-lo no poder.

E agora que a guerra acabou e por sorte conseguiu um herói estúpido o suficiente para pegar a carga de terminar com uma guerra para si e não pedir nada em troca; e agora que toda a comunidade mágica não o depôs e ainda ter o respeito de todos... E perder estas graças que Merlin lhe deu com um adolescente de 18 anos? Só por este ser o único resquício disto tudo que não cometera pelo menos um ato para manter-lo longe em Azkaban? Que era o lugar que seguramente ele ficaria a ponto de não atrapalhar em sua permanência no Ministério.

Mas ele não chegou assim à toa, e naquele momento amostraria como jogar com as cartas certas do baralho para manter suas "dádivas" intactas e de pé. Tanto que usou seu maior Az da manga, seu assassino - não de aluguel -, mais _seu _assassino e mais precisamente seu braço esquerdo – já que e aquele braço que ninguém sabe que você também usa, já que o Az e ser ambidestro -. Só precisou dar as ordens e conseguir a descrição para levá-lo ao lugar perfeito, e por fim se livrar deste peso pra sempre.

E já conseguiu levá-lo ao lugar e daqui a pouco não haveria mais provas do que fez e _estaria_ livre.

"_Estaria"_. Nunca um verbo foi tão bem colocado.

- Senhor preciso lhe relatar alguns problemas que houve em minha ultima missão, Senhor – disse um homem de pele escura e cabelos negros, que entrou acompanhado da secretária de Fudge. E a postura deste, era temerosa, e isso era visível não só pelo seu estado mais por ter repetido _Senhor_ duas vezes.

- O que houve? – disse ele, já sério por ter tal entrada em sua a sala, ainda mais de uma pessoa que não deveria ser vista por alguns dias. - E Rosemarie, por favor, retire-se – e logo a secretaria de cabelos castanhos e salto fino saiu da sala. Assim que a porta foi fechada e um feitiço foi conjurado para maior segurança; Fudge deu um olhar para Craig, como se disse que este poderia prosseguir.

- Ocorreu um imprevisto e eu não pude liberar suas ordens, Senhor. Pois creio que o ocorrido muda tudo de figura. Sendo impossível esse imprevisto de ser contornado acredito que o melhor foi impedir tal ato antes de consultá-lo. – Disse Carl com a voz baixa, porém com os olhos vidrados no Ministro.

- E O QUE ACONTECEU? – disse Fudge já alterado, este não conseguia viver sem seus planos, quando falhavam seus instintos falavam mais alto e ficava daquela maneira descontrolada – Diga sem mais delongas – terminou falando tudo com os dentes fechados e como se cuspisse palavra por palavra.

- O Senhor Malfoy está esperando um filho – disse Craig se surpreendendo ao não encontrar nenhuma falha na sua voz.

- Como? – o homem mais baixo sibilou.

- Não há como senhor, só existe o fato de que ele esta esperando uma criança. Apenas isso Senhor – respondeu o moreno com a voz mais tremula possível.

O Ministro da magia sentiu uma queimação no estomago e não duvida que o ácido estomacal há esta hora, ele estava corroendo e perfurando seus pulmões, pois era difícil respirar tamanho ódio. Poderia duvidar se fosse outro Medi-bruxo, mas o fato era que Carl Craig era o melhor que ele conhecia e por mais que isso fosse raro, ainda mais dirigido a alguém tão frágil e medroso, confiava plenamente no moreno. Este seja por medo, por dinheiro ou por servidão jamais o trairia. E não havia duvida ao olhar profundamente aqueles olhos chocolates. Além de Carl, só tinha isso com o seu Az. Nem mesmo sua esposa desfrutava de estar nas graças do marido de tal modo.

Estava perdido.

Tudo caiu a baixo... Ou espere, talvez não. Claro que não, ainda não seria este o dia em que perderia em seu próprio jogo. Só precisava arriscar mais em um tudo ou nada decisivo. Mas nem era tão arriscado assim. E não havia acabado o mundo.

Não, as coisas ainda estavam no mesmo lugar.

Apertou uma moeda roxa em sua mão a esfregou e esperou com o sorriso ladino, que assustava o Medi-bruxo sempre.

E logo o Az da manga de Fudge e o Algoz de Askabam se tornaram um, e este _um_ apareceu do nada no meio da sala de paredes de pedra, respondendo por um só nome:

- Veio em boa hora, por fim lhe darei o serviço que tanto deseja. Mas para isso, antes terá de ajeitar tudo e eu lhe darei o que deseja. Matar Draco Malfoy, o que acha? – disse já sabendo a resposta.

E os olhos injetados em si brilhavam a sangue e loucura. Não precisa de mais nada, ele iria fazer o que mandasse, só para que aquilo tudo chegasse ao fim e alcança-se sua recompensa.

- O que devo fazer? – respondeu friamente Blut

- Primeiro quero que saiba que antes desta noite, eu até que iria pular logo para a parte onde você o mata, mas acontece que nosso alvo espera um bastardo, e não responda. Disso eu tenho certeza – falou ríspido Cornelius, e continuou – Por isso eu precisarei de uma assinatura de alguém que possa responder como responsável dele e que concorde com o assassinato dele, para que não recaia isso nem na sombra do meu nome. Pois os direitos mágicos não podem nem chegar perto de uma acusação que poderia me retirar do poder. Mas com essa assinatura nada recairá sobre mim, e poderemos arquivar o caso facilmente e após a assinatura, que dever ser entregue a mim antes de qualquer coisa. Você poderá matar ambos os bastardos como quiser, de uma vez só ou torturando, os detalhes não me vêem ao caso. Confio no seu bom gosto. – Acrescentou piscando e sorrindo.

- E de quem eu colherei tal assinatura já que não há mais parente vivo do maldito? – perguntou indiferente, sentimento contrario a ânsia que o dominava.

- De Narcissa Malfoy, internada no St. Mungus, e só busca-la. Imperceptivelmente é claro, e lhe levar a Azkabam, e lá permita desfrutar da companhia do filho, este acabara assustando ela tanto que acabara implorando para você abrir a porta e assinará o que você quiser. Depois apague-a e devolva-a, e divirta se. E antes que me esqueça de lhe falar, ela está louca, mas se tornou intocada, pois é a protegida de Harry Potter.

- Não existe alguma chance dele aparecer por lá? – respondeu Blut, imutável como sempre.

- Não esqueceu que sou o Ministro da Magia, irei manter-lo ocupado pessoalmente. - respondeu o Ministro suavemente.

- Então dê o meu trabalho como feito, amanhã tudo estará terminado. – respondeu o assassino.

- Ótimo – disse simplesmente.

Enquanto Carl Craig via, num canto da sala aquela cena se desenrolar sem se quer pudesse fazer algo. _"È impossível, como poderei com eles?"_ pensou. _"E no mais, o jovem estava quase morto, quem sabe não morreria antes daquele homem chegar. E mesmo que o jovem estivesse bem, era uma gravidez incrivelmente arriscada. Impossível de dar certo, com ou sem ajuda"_ disse para si mesmo, tentando se convencer de que era inocente naquilo tudo.

Mas a omissão e um grande crime. Naquela sala só havia culpados.

Mas de algum modo ele ainda seria perdoado.

* * *

><p><em>9 de Novembro de 1998.<em>

_Londres, Reino Unido._

O Assassino da Serpente andava a espreita fazendo um extremo contraste com a parede branca e suas vestes negras, seu inseparável sobretudo e seu rosto cadavé cabelos que mais pareciam galhos finos e secos, por estarem molhados. Por que o céu descarregava uma chuva que fizera o hospital ficar mais vazio.

Começou a observar a todos, até que viu um assistente indo para a rouparia do Centro medico e o seguiu. Logo estava com o uniforme verde e com o símbolo de uma varinha e um osso cruzados.

Seguiu ate o andar onde - segundo informações que conseguiu facilmente de uma enfermeira – Narcisa estaria, lá procurou uma Medi-bruxa que prontamente lhe disse onde era o quarto, e este foi em direção, ao que era o cento e onze.

Estava de frente para a porta e respirou fundo, buscando a paciência necessária para ter com a Black. "No final e só uma Black, não tenho contas a acertar com ela afinal" respirou mais uma vez absorvendo seu pensamento, pois na verdade queria matá-la por estrangulamento.

Abriu a porta e encontrou-a dormindo como um anjo, ele se aproximou do leito e a balançou de leve.

Por fim, já chamava seu nome. E na quarta vez ela acordou.

Ele permitiu se rir uma vez, pois quanto mais a medicação dela era alta, mais rápido seria a tarefa.

- Olá Narcissa, meu nome é Ian – Meneou a cabeça em desgosto ao dizer esse nome – Gostaria de vir comigo para um passeio? – perguntou com olhos aguçados, fitando a caça.

- Mas quem é você? – perguntou a mulher loira, com o olhar assustado.

- Eu – disse buscando algo convincente até se lembrar do que Fudge, aquele velho gordo, lhe disse – Eu vim enviado por Harry Potter para levá-la e escolta-la ate ele. Vem comigo? – perguntou com um olhar sedutor, como o da cobra atraindo a presa.

- Meu Harry – disse ela com os olhos brilhando – Mas eles deixam? Quero dizer a minha Medi-bruxa? – disse incerta, a loira perdida como uma criança em uma doce ilusão.

- Mas e claro que deixam – falou e lhe estendeu a mão, no que Narcissa pegou ele mergulhou seu nariz em seus dedos _"Como queria... Como queria MATÁ-LA". _Pensou, e agora, já era a facadas que imaginava a cena.

A bruxa tremeu de medo ao sentir um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha por conta daquele homem, mas o desejo de ver Harry era ainda maior.

O Algoz de Azkaban fechou sua outra mão em uma moeda azul topázio que os fizera desaparecer, e com dois feitiços, ninguém iria entrar para ver a bruxa loira.

O que o daria meios de ter o queria, matar os dois bastardos que sobravam.

E ali não existia o tempo.

A Cela estava coberta pela escuridão e o silencio era aterrador e lhe enterrava vivo. Parecia que o lugar o engolia de modo opressor o prisioneiro... Prisioneiro da consciência.

Porque por mais que as dores permanecessem, a fome, os enjôos, as convulsões e os desmaios já não conseguia mais a plena inconsciência. Aquela sentença o perseguia e o barrava da mansão de Morfeu. A frase ecoava em sua cabeça e a sensação de algo ali dentro. Algo. Era mortal.

Não conseguia esquecer e não se importar.

Mas também não havia nada o que esse pensamento nem sequer passava por Draco, por que essa era uma existência já fadada ao fim.E ele foi treinado para não se importar com algo que nem sequer tinha chance, desde que de que a lição não era essa, propriamente dita: E sim a de não se importar com nada.

E então a porta se abriu e passou por elas dois homens, completamente vestidos de preto e usavam um capuz , possuíam quase dois metros de altura.

Eles se acercaram do loiro e lhe arrastaram pelo braço, cada um de cada lado. Porém este não respondia mais já que o simples fato de ser arrastado lhe roubava mais forças do que possuía.

Draco foi levado por entre corredores sombrios, gigantes e imundos, ate que surgiu uma escada que ia alem do que sua vista turva alcançava. As escadas eram de pedra como tudo que o cercava, e foi arrastado alem delas para encontrar mais um longo corredor sem portas.

Seguiu ate que surgiu no fim deste uma luz fraca e doentia, e percebeu rapidamente que era levado de encontro a ela , e após uma curva surgiu uma sala onde a luminária era suspensa por fios e a luz âmbarica corrompia o cinza das pedras, e diferente dos outros lugares lá era quente.

Ate que levantou os olhos e cinzas se chocaram com os negros.

Os olhos e tudo o mais daquela criatura estavam ali parado e lhe sorriam doentiamente, e ali possuía cheiro de sangue.

E sem perceber uma força lhe cresceu inesperadamente e sobreponho a seu cansaço. E logo estava reagindo a seus instintos mais primitivos; se contorcendo, lutando e se debatendo.

Não iriam matar aquele ser mesmo que ele estivesse fadado a que estivesse em desvantagem, e que salva-lo fosse impossível.Não iria permitir que o aquele homem ou que quer fosse o matasse.

Ninguém mataria ou levaria o seu filho.

_Crucius._

E a palavra ecoou pelo salão e logo Draco estava caindo se retorcendo no chão úmido e fedido, enquanto uma risada ecoava como no dia em que o deixou naquela cela.

Ate que a dor se dissipou, mas levando junto sua força e visão, transformando tudo em borrões.

E um preto lhe surgiu a sua frente.

- Tsc , tsc , tsc – disse à sombra que o cercou – Ainda não era a hora dessa cena, isso é mais tarde. E quem disse que a maternidade não muda tudo, hum? No seu caso paternidade. Mas sabe de uma coisa foi divertido assistir como seria a maneira deprimente que você iria salvar o seu bastardinho. É de dar pena – riu – ou melhor e de dar nojo.

- Mas como eu te disse ainda não é a hora. Pelo menos não para fazer o estardalhaço e a ceninha, antes que eu mate você e o bastardo, mas se bem que e à hora de você ter, digamos uma visita. E quem sabe se você não a convence de não assinar isto – deu uma gargalhada maníaca e se afastou, logo se ouviu um estalar de dedos e passos foram seguidos.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós.

_Harry. Harry._ Uma voz chamava temerosa aquele nome sem parar, não duvida nada que iria morrer naquele momento e não se importava com aquela voz que nada mais seria do que uma peça de sua cabeça.

Ate que a voz parou e a sua vista clareou o suficiente para ver o dourado das mechas de cabelo e um rosto de anjo.

Ate que o reconhecimento lhe chegou tarde de mais.

_Mãe._

Draco conseguiu forças para que aquela palavra lhe fugisse da garganta, mesmo que fosse só como um suspiro.

E logo Narcissa se acercou do filho, e segurou com carinho sua cabeça e abriu o pingente de seu colar, que possuía um liquido arroxeado e o loiro sentiu o ar entrar pelos seus pulmões, e quando o soltou sentiu como se toda a sua dor, cansaço e lesões tivessem ido embora. Levantou-se e olhou perdido á mulher ao seu lado.

- Está se sentindo melhor criança? – perguntou docemente.

- Quem é você? – disse Draco indo contra a sua própria lógica, mas... Era sua mãe, mas era tão...

- Eu, bem meu nome e Narcissa Malfoy se isso te ajudar em alguma coisa – respondeu ela com um sorriso suave.

- Você não me reconhece Draco Malfoy, seu filho. – disse se alterando – não me reconhece?

- Eu nunca tive um filho, me desculpe, mas acho que me lembraria se tivesse tido um – disse fria.

- Você não se lembra de mim, a Senhora não se lembra de mim! – disse se sentindo perdido de todas as formas, e já estava descontrolado.

- Criança, eu nunca tive um filho e ao que me parece nem sequer uma família eu tive, a única pessoa que me pareceu o mais próximo de uma família pra mim e o meu filho de consideração: Harry Potter – disse já mais seria e com o azul brilhando como o gelo e tão perigoso quanto.

Depois de tanto tempo sem sentir aquilo era como se voltasse no tempo, ele lhe roubara no quadribol, na escola, a popularidade, o poder, a força, o prestigio e agora a sua mãe.

Sentiu uma raiva percorrendo o seu ser e levantou-se de súbito e virou se para a parede, escondendo o rosto na escuridão e mordendo os lábios com força.

Não conseguiu conter e logo um liquido quente lhe escorria pelo rosto, não lhe deixando nem sequer a sombra de que era um Malfoy, se sentiu perdido e só como nunca em toda a sua vida. Não havia mais no mundo ninguém que se lembrasse dele ou que ao menos se importasse com ele, só. Sozinho.

Até que algo em sua barriga se mexeu lhe roubando o ar, era uma sensação inexplicável ter algo se mexendo dentro de vida dentro de outra se quisesse dizer que se importava e que não estava só. Naquele momento não havia alternativa mesmo que parecesse loucura essa ação, impossível de dar certo, mas não havia como destruir ou impedir aquilo estava ali enraizado em si: não poderia mais morrer, ambos não poderiam morrer.

E tinha que haver como.

_Narcissa se sentiu perdida com a atitude do jovem ao seu lado, e quando este levantou sinceramente pensou que ele faria algo, mais surpreendentemente este simplesmente se levantou e ficou de costas dela, e logo um aperto percorreu o coração da loira que sentiu uma necessidade de abraçar e confortar o jovem a sua frente de algum jeito, e quando ergueu a mão para tocá-lo esta pendeu e varias imagens surgiram de repente em sua mente. Varias memórias onde o ator principal era um garotinho, que mesmo pequeno era serio ou ao menos se esforçava. Muito curioso, e que raramente sorria, mas era um sorriso lindo. E que não falava eu te amo, mas quando a abraçava com força a ação já dizia muito mais do que três palavras. Inteligente e tentava sempre agradar um homem cuja face mais parecia uma máscara porém, quando o fazia esquecia e matava a si mesmo. Mas de boas intenções e que ansiava por amor, apesar de que com todos que tentava não era respondido. E às vezes a loira se perguntava o porquê de nunca ter sido um dos alvos do pequeno já que poderia dar o que ele buscava? E a resposta vinha quando ele se aproximava e acaba dormindo no seu colo. Porque diferente dos outro, ela era o porto seguro dele a única coisa imutável dentre todas as conturbaçõ amor inabalável._

- Draco? – a voz ressoou atrás do loiro temerosa – Eu me lembro, eu quero dizer, eu me lembrei. - e a voz terminou como um suspiro.

O loiro se virou e deu de cara com sua mãe com os olhos marejados e fez algo que não fazia há anos.

Abraçou-a.

Narcissa respondeu o abraço da maneira mas afetuosa possível e as lagrimas desciam seu rosto sem parar, e quando se separaram pode se permitir anjo estava ali: seu filho.

Draco estava sem palavras e ofegava, mas quando o bebê se mexeu retomou a noção do que o cercava a tempo, suas coisas mais preciosas e ele próprio estavam ali dentro e precisavam sair o quanto antes.

Mas como?

Até que algo lhe surgiu à mente e por um segundo duvidou de sua sanidade. Mas o fato de que aquilo, se ao menos sua mãe conseguisse sair, tivesse completa lógica e fosse infalível o fizeram acreditar que ainda estava em sã consciência. Mas era sua única saída.

- Mãe até que ponto a senhora conhece o Potter? – perguntou nervoso.

- Bem eu o conheço e muito, somos grandes amigos e ele me visita no St. Mungus na ala psiquiátrica e cuida de mim com relação a todo o resto, se não fosse por ele estaria morta.

- E por quê? – perguntou Draco já mais serio.

- Porque ele de alguma formava acha que me deve isso, ele me salvou em uma maneira, que eu não sei o porquê, uma forma de me agradecer e se redimir comigo, e depois por que viramos amigos ele passou a se dedicar cada vez mais e amigos cuidam uns dos outros. - respondeu Narcissa perdida.

- O que eles falaram pra você ao chegar aqui? – disse o loiro, para confirmar suas hipóteses.

- Ele primeiro falou que viríamos ver o Harry e depois falou que eu deveria assinar um documento e eu não aceitei, então me colocarão aqui.Só isso – disse a loira pensativa.

E logo as feições do herdeiro dos Malfoy se acalmarão, e ele respirou fundo, mal acreditando no que faria, ate que sua barriga mexeu de novo e quando tocou nela já sabia o porquê fazia aquilo e que tinha que dar certo.

- Mãe é o seguinte a senhora devera aceitar assinar esse papel já que de outra forma eles não lhe deixaram ir embora, mas não assine com o seu nome coloque outro, e ele estará tão satisfeito que nem percebera. Depois eles deveram te levar de volta para a clínica, já que poderiam ter-la forçado a assinar isso, então por conta do Potter eles não podem lhe fazer mal, e lá quando estiver no St. Mungus a senhora deve procurar chamar de toda a forma o mais urgente possível o – sua voz falhou e o loiro respirou e buscou forças antes de prosseguir – Potter e lhe falar tudo o que aconteceu menos e claro essa parte, e tem que lhe contar uma coisa que muda tudo, ou melhor, alguém – parou um pouco e prosseguiu:

- Eu estou esperando um filho mãe e preciso que você diga que e dele, precisa fazer isso o quanto antes, não é dele, mas e o único que pode me tirar daqui em menos de vinte e quatro horas, ou por mim mas pelo bebe.

- Mas como ele vai acreditar nisso, quero dizer... Vocês nunca tiveram nada juntos? – disse Narcissa cortando Draco, ate que_ passou a rever lentamente a cena em que, há anos atrás, salvou o seu príncipe_, _e se... È claro, uma vez salvando a vida dele, ele contraiu..._ – A não ser que, eu use a dívida mágica que ele adquiriu comigo, quando o salvei. Posso cobrá-la pedindo dele uma lembrança, ou melhor, que ele crie uma com vocês dois – disse a loira antes de ser cotada por um _ótimo_, vindo do filho, que tentou pensar nisso o mínimo possível.

-Tem de fazê-lo acreditar na senhora, pois disso não só depende a minha vida, mas como dessa criança – disse a ela, apesar daquilo mais valer para si mesmo.- É melhor ir logo, bata na porta e peça para ça o que eu mandei, não esqueça.

- E quanto a você, ou melhor, vocês,como vou deixar os dois sozinhos? – disse ela com os olhos preocupados.

- Se tudo der certo vamos nos ver logo, não há alternativa. Agora vai. - falou em tom para não haver respostas.

Mas logo o efeito da poção começou a passar e tudo virou um borrão. Os sons iam para o longe, e a dor começou a tomá-lo novamente. O efeito da poção começava a acabar.

_Abra! Eu assino. Por favor, me deixe sair!_

E então a porta se abriu e tudo ficou em silencio e caiu na inconsciência.

A porta se abriu e Narcissa olhou para trás e viu seu filho no chão e o primeiro instinto era ir lá socorrer-lo, mas quando percebeu onde estava se refreou, pois ao lado daqueles dois armários e de um psicopata não teria chance de salvar nem seu filho e nem seu neto.

- Venha Narcissa – disse ele com a voz de uma cobra.

A loira se forçou a segui-lo e com o coração na mão deixou seus tesouros naquele lugar.

_Se Harry estivesse ali... _Ela pensou.

Ele parou em frente a uma parede que com os toques certos se abriu para dar passagem a uma sala com janela e lareira. E uma mesa e cadeira frente a esta onde havia o papel, tinteiro e pena.

- Aqui, Senhora Malfoy, assine aqui – disse _, apontando com as mãos cadavéricas a mesa.

Narcissa se sentou e pegou a pena, molhou-a e escreveu o primeiro nome que pensou.

Quando terminou ele puxou a folha e sorriu como sempre sua demonstração de presas doentemente.

- Perfeito! – exclamou o homem de preto.

- Agora vamos que você não precisa mais ficar aqui, vou lhe levar para casa. - pausou – De algum modo pelo menos.

_- Estupore -._

_E tudo se tornou nevoa..._

**No time to think, my turn to go Sem tempo para pensar, a minha vez de jogar**

**To be _Continued__._**

* * *

><p><strong>E vocês sabem o que fazer para ler o próximo episodio? Comentários!<strong>

**Assim que passarmos da meta inicial de 10 reviews eu posto instantaneamente! E até 5 comentários eu continuo a fict *mas sem previsão de quando chegará o próximo capitulo – porém prometo não demorar muito! BJOS!**

**Até o próximo capitulo !**


End file.
